Medabots: The new kid
by Umbrella-Experiment
Summary: A new kid moves to Japan from Canada
1. The new guy

Medabots: The new guy  
  
Link is not the link from Zelda  
  
Link is a normal Canadian boy who lived a normal life but until he had too move to Japan cause the price is to high to buy a house here so he move to Japan with his family  
  
Dad: Son get up! don't make me use the water bucket treatment!  
  
Link: ok ok I'm up  
  
Dad: you better get ready for school don't want to be late for your first day  
  
link: ok Dad be right down  
  
Mom: don't forget to bring your Japanese translation book  
  
Link: ok mom!  
  
Later  
  
Link: so this is my new school kind of big but I can get use to it  
  
Link walks in and a blakc haired kid with a red shirt comes up to Link  
  
???:Hi I'm Ikky you must be new to this school am I right  
  
Link: yah  
  
Ikky: well what grade are you in?  
  
Link: I'm in the 6th grade  
  
Iggy: same here so you come with me  
  
Link: where we going?  
  
Ikky: To class where else  
  
Link: oh ok I knew that I ws just making sure you knew that hehe  
  
Ikky: ok....?  
  
End of chapter 1 show me what you think at right a reveiw plz!! 


	2. Link gets a Medabot

Chapter 2 Links going to get a Medabot yah!  
  
After school  
  
Ikky:So do you have a medabot?  
  
Link: whats a Medabot?  
  
Ikky: you don't know what a medabot is!  
  
Link: Well yah I move from Canada  
  
Ikky: OK well come with me we are going to go see Henry  
  
Link:Who's Henry?  
  
Ikky: you'll see  
  
Henry's store  
  
Ikky: hey Henry!  
  
Henry: oh Hi Ikky is this a new guy  
  
Ikky: Yep his name is Link do you thiink you can give him 25% off a meda....Hey Henry you got a new Medabot!  
  
Henry: Yep we got it last night  
  
Ikky: Hey Henry this one looks like rakusho!  
  
Henry: I know when I looked at it but the only diffrence is the coulor  
  
Link: hey Ikky could I get that one  
  
Ikky: sure depends on how much you have Link  
  
Link: I have 1,2,3.....23 dollars  
  
Henry: ok heres your change but you have to get a medal  
  
Link: dang I don;t have enough money for that I guess I can get it next week when I recieve my allowance  
  
Henry: well ok see ya later  
  
Later while walking home  
  
Ikky: hey theres a story about a great medafighter who found a very rare medal but he dissapeared woth it saying that people were after the medal so he went into hidiing and no one had ever seen him again  
  
Ikky: well see yah later my house is that way see yah at school  
  
Link: ok bye!  
  
While link was walking home he when over a drain pipe and all of a sudden it gave away under him and he fell in to a sewer  
  
Link: ah gross  
  
All of a sudden Link was shoved into a wall by a current and when he hit the wall it had gave away 10 bricks  
  
Link rubs his shoulder and looks inside in there was a small little chest on top of a desk with a couple of books  
  
Link: This must be a secret hideout kind of place maybe this is the place the great medafighter hid  
  
Link walked into the room and went over too the chest and opened it up too find a medal and on topp of the medal was a peice of paper  
  
paper  
  
By the time someone reads this note I will be out of here hiding over the globe and I wish this medal falls into the hands of a person with a kind heart and put this medal into a good medabot and if someone comes after you please don;t let them have it you sincerely Victior weillington  
  
link: I'll do as the paper tells me to do  
  
That very night when Link got home he brought upstairs into his bedroom his meda bot and opened up the back of his new medabot and he put his hand into his pockeet and pulled out the rare medal and stuck it into his new Medabot and all of a sudden the Medabots arm moved and the eyes of the medabot turned Red  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Description  
  
He is the same type of Medabot as Rakusho But  
  
But the coulor of grey and white mixed togather is now black  
  
I'm sorry I can't get you a pic yet but I will I promise ok bye! 


	3. Power Ball!!

Chapter 3  
  
School  
  
Link: Hey Ikky!  
  
Ikky: what is it Link?  
  
Link: well come here  
  
Ikky followed link behind the shed of the school grounds  
  
Link: Well last night when you went your way and I went mine well  
  
the the sewer pipe on 6 avenue well when I walk over it it gave away and I fell into the sewer and  
  
all of a sudden there was a current that pushed me into the wall and it gave away 10 bricks and there was a  
  
secret room behind there I went in and there was a chest on the desk and I opened it and there was a peice of paper saying that I had to do that and say that or whatever but right after I read it I looked under the peice of paper was a Medal and it had a B on it and it showed a picture of a warrior on it and I thought it was cool so I brought it home the very night and put it in my Medabot and its arm move and its eyes glowed red I was freaked out at first but then I got to know him so I named him Saber so.. Saber you can come out now!  
  
And with that a Medabot simular to Rakusho came out but the colour was different just like what Henry said  
  
Saber: You called master?  
  
Link:Don't call me master call me Link  
  
Saber: sorry I forgot  
  
but when Link turned around there was a brilliant flash  
  
Ikky: Erika your going to blind all of us with that camera of yours  
  
Erika: I'm a part of the school news paper I'm suppose to be like this whos the new kid ?  
  
Link: My name is Link  
  
Erika: I'm Erika nice to meet you hey is that your Medabot it looks exactly like Rakusho but its colour is different  
  
Ikky: well ok lets go class starts in about 30 more minutes  
  
???: Well well well whos the boy with the new Medabot  
  
???: Boss hes the new kid  
  
Ikky: Sam what do you want?  
  
Sam: well I wondered if the new kid had a medabot so I wanted to challenge him since I challenged everyone on the school grounds I thought maybe I can go against the new kid  
  
Saber: Bring it on little man  
  
****  
  
Author: ok Sams medabot will be called P.C ok good  
  
and Links Medabot will be called Saber  
  
****  
  
???: Now I make this match a submission match  
  
All: Mr. Refaree!  
  
Mr.R: Ready Fight!  
  
Sam: Go P.C!  
  
Link: Go Saber!  
  
Sam: Use electric scratch!  
  
Link: Saber dodge to the right!  
  
Now use Power ball  
  
Saber put his hands togather and with a tremendous blast he shot the energy ball at P.C  
  
and in a few seconds when the dust was all cleared Pepper cat parts were piled on the ground  
  
(they are not broken its like P.C parts were taken off but they wern't)  
  
Sam: What the heck happen No P.C no!!!!  
  
Everyone mouth was dropped to the ground accept Links  
  
Ikky: How did you do that  
  
Link: Well last night Me and sabre tried some of his moves I was astonish as you guys were  
  
Erika: Its good I got a picture of that wow that will be on front page  
  
And with that she ran off  
  
And Sam and his 2 buddys picked up pepper cats patrs and fled the scene  
  
****  
  
Pepper Cat loses Arm to Saber  
  
****  
  
End of Chapter 3 Send me some reveiws plz!!! 


End file.
